This invention relates generally to agricultural implements such as cultivators that have a framework for supporting ground engaging tools that can be used for a variety of farming operations including tilling soil, applying fertilizer, and seeding. Implements such as these can be effectively used in different farming practices such as conventional-till, low-till, or no-till methods. Such implements required a framework through which, during operation, draft forces are transmitted with a minimum of moment forces being generated, which otherwise force some ground engaging tools to work deeper while causing others to work more shallow than the desired set working depth.
It is also desirable and common for implements of this type to have hitch frames pivotally connected to the front of the implement for connection to a pulling, vehicle, providing up-down movement of the forward end of the hitch relative to the implement so the implement frame is better able to remain parallel to the ground being engaged. There have also been implements of these types which have a framework of wing sections that pivot relative to one another along axis aligned with a direction of travel so the individual sections are able to remain parallel to respective sectional regions of the ground being engaged.
Known tillage implements have wings or sections pivotal to each other on axis that are angled from a direction of travel, providing some accommodation for ground that varies in slope in which the pitch varies from the left to right side of the implement framework. Other implements show a framework which is loosely jointed such that it can twist to accommodate such variations in ground pitch.
These implements of the prior art have served well to provide good ground following a depth control for a variety of farming operations. But it is yet desirable to provide an implement that has excellent ground following characteristics, yet also is capable of very compact folding. As farms become larger, implements are transported greater distances between fields. Implements of larger widths are being used to perform farming operations in reduced time. It is desirable to provide an implement that is available in large widths, is easily configurable for transport on roadways in which the implement is folded compactly having small dimensions in width and height for transport.